wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Look Both Ways
"Look Both Ways" is a song from Toot Toot!. It's adapted from a Cockroaches song: Dr. Richmond. This song is about crossing the street safely. It was sang on the "Toot Toot" video and many concerts. Song Credits * Music: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field * Lyrics & Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians 1998 Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Kevin Bennett, Mark Punch * Additional Vocals - Anthony Field * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - Mark Punch * Drums - Tony Henry * Organ - Jeff Fatt The Wiggly Big Show Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Additional Vocals - Anthony Field, Greg Page * Backing Vocals - ? * Bass - Murray Cook * Guitar - ? * Drums - Tony Henry * Organ - Jeff Fatt 25th Anniversary Reunion Show Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Bass - Alex Keller * Drums - Jae Nelson * Guitar - Murray Cook * Keyboards - Jeff Fatt Song Lyrics 1998 Anthony: Greg, now we're walking down the street, we want to cross the road. What do we do, Greg? What do we do? Greg: Stop at the lights, look both ways, Look both ways again. Anthony: Oh yeah? Greg: Wait for the traffic to come to a stop, Then cross the road with a friend Anthony: Could you say it again, Greg? Greg: Stop at the lights, look both ways, Look both ways again. Anthony: Oh Greg:Wait for the traffic to come to a stop, Then cross the road with a friend. We like walking Do you like walking, too? Anthony: Of course we do, Greg. Greg: Then there's something that we all should do! Ooohh La,la,la Whooo! Anthony: Let me guess. Are you gonna say what I think? Greg: Let's stop at the lights, look both ways, Look both ways again. Anthony: Ho-ho-ho! Greg: Wait for the traffic to come to a stop, Then cross the road with a friend. Anthony: Hey Greg, this is fun walking. I like walking. We all like walking. Greg: We like walking Do you like walking, too? Anthony: Well, I just said that, Greg. Greg: Then there's something that we all should do. Ooh La,la,la Whoo! Anthony: You're right, tell us about it. Greg: Let's stop at the lights, look both ways, Look both ways again. Wait for the traffic to come to a stop, Then cross the road, cross the road, cross the road with a friend! 2011 Murray: Volkswagen is a good friend of The Wiggles family and we're delighted to have them on board as an official partner. Jeff: Together, we're here to understand the importance of road safety. Sam: The Travel Safety Volkswagen and... (The Wiggles all together) The Wiggles! Anthony: Sam, now I'm walking down the street. We want to cross the road. What do we do, Sam? What do we do? Sam: Stop at the lights, look both ways, Look both ways again. Anthony: Yeah, man. Sam: Wait for the traffic to come to a stop, Then cross the road with a friend Anthony: Could you say that again, Sam? Sam: Stop at the lights, look both ways, Look both ways again Anthony: Oh yeah, man! Sam: Wait for the traffic to come to a stop, Then cross the road with a friend. Anthony: Let's go walking. Sam: We like walking Do you like walking, too? Anthony: Of course we do, Sam. Sam: Then there's something that we all should do. Anthony: Let me guess. Are you gonna say what I think you're gonna say? Sam: Let's stop at the lights, look both ways, Look both ways again. Anthony: Oh yeah, man! Sam: Wait for the traffic to come to a stop, Then cross the road with a friend. Anthony: Hey Sam, this is fun walking. I like walking. We all like walking. Oh yeah, man! Sam: We like walking Do you like walking, too? Anthony: Well, I just said that, Sam. Sam: Then there's something that we all should do. Anthony: You're right, tell us about it. Sam: Let's stop at the lights, look both ways, Look both ways again Anthony: Oh yeah, man! Sam: Wait for the traffic to come to a stop Then cross the road, cross the road, cross the road with a friend. Anthony: Oh yeah, man! Video Appearances Video Performances *Toot Toot! (video) *The Wiggly Big Show *Wiggledancing! Live in the USA *Look Both Ways (2011) Episode Appearances *Safety *Directions *Travel *The Talking Cow (episode) Gallery LookBothWays-Taiwanese.jpg|Taiwanese version DSC_2344.JPG|2005 live wigglessmallc.jpg|2006 live Category:Wiggles songs Category:Toot Toot songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Series 2 Category:Series 8 Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs